The Pain of Falling in Love- H2OVanoss
by Alex3616
Summary: Delirious has had enough. He cannot stand the guys's jokes about his sexuality. So what happens when he shuts everyone out and a certain someone wants to fix this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hi everybody! First off, thank you for giving this story a chance in the first place, it will probably suck since this is my first time writing on . I have stories on quotev, but I have been inactive for a month I think, so i'm starting here! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this really angsty H2OVanoss fanfiction. If you don't like angst, there's the back arrow. Listen to this song and put it on loop as you read this. I promise you it will trigger your feels. I'm warning you right now. Please enjoy!**

watch?v=k699IAc1TPA

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't take the pain any longer. This was the final straw.

Jonathan shut off his skype and console without saying goodbye. Tears were streaming down his face as he made it to his bathroom. The jokes went too far this time. It was one thing to joke about his mess ups; for he would along with them, but to joke about his sexuality nonstop? That was another thing on its own.

What was worse, Evan was in on it too.

The person he fell in love with, who has been by his side since god knows how long. The person who would always listen to his problems if he had any and would answer with sincerity. The person he could trust, could no longer be trusted.

He opened up his cabinet and took out a razor. The cool touch of the metal gave him a feeling of pleasure. For every negative thought that he thought of, he gave himself one cut.

'For always messing up at everything I do,' one cut.

'For being friends with jerks,' another cut.

'For hating myself,' another cut.

'For being gay,' another cut.

'For being alive,' another cut.

After he finished, Jonathan ended up with ten cuts on each arm and leg. He cleaned himself up and left the bathroom, checking his phone in the process. Most were from Tyler, who was still making jokes about his sexuality, and some were from Brock, who was asking if he was okay. He opened up Brock's messages, took a picture of his arms and sent them to him. Brock was the only one that Jonathan could trust now. He cares about everyone, but mostly cares about Jonathan since most of the jokes are targeted at him.

Moo- Okay. This has to stop. They took this too far.

Delirious- I think i'm going to quit YouTube.

Moo- WHAT?!

Delirious- I can't do this anymore Brock. I can't take the jokes anymore. It's everyday, they make a comment about my sexuality. I can't keep pretending that i'm fine when i'm far from it. Everyday I cut myself because of them. I was so close to ending my existence because of their comments. I don't want to go through this anymore.

Moo- Well, you and I both know that I can't stop you from quitting YouTube, but I can stop you from killing yourself. There are people that care about you Delirious. Me, Luke, Ohm, and Bryce care about you. I'd be devastated if you left this planet. Don't you ever forget that. Oh, and wait 'til Luke hers about this, he'll flip out on them. I mean, I will too, but he will do far worse than what I do. Anyways, do what feels right to you, even if it means quitting YouTube. Maybe we could play still and I won't record at all, like a normal hangout.

Delirious- Thanks Brock, and yeah, I would like that. Just the two of of us and maybe Luke, Ohm, and Bryce can join us as well.

Moo- Anytime. Let me know when you want to play.

Delirious- Okay.

Jonathan put his phone away and started up his laptop and recording gear, contemplating on whether or not he should do a face reveal. Finally deciding that he should, since this was going to be his last video ever, he turned the camera on and started recording.

"Hey guys...it's me, H2O DELIRIOUS in the flesh. Um...first I just wanna say thank you for sticking around and supporting someone like me. I kinda find myself to be annoying and stupid, so thanks...but this isn't why I made this video…"

At this point, Jonathan started to cry his eyes out.

"I made this video to say that i'm quitting YouTube. I can take anymore of this pain that the guys give me. Calling me names and joking about my sexuality. I would always leave sessions crying and eventually leading to cutting myself. It became an everyday thing and it got so bad to the point where I almost killed myself. I don't want to deal with this anymore. So, to all of the guys, i'm sorry for being your friend. I'm sorry for being stupid. I'm sorry for being annoying. I'm sorry for being gay. Most of all, i'm sorry for being alive," Jonathan said, taking a much needed break to collect himself. Finally feeling a little in control of his emotions, Jonathan faced the camera one more time.

"And to all of my fans, I cannot thank you enough like I already have. I'm sorry it had to end like this, but...this is goodbye...the delirious army will forever live on in my heart...and it should in yours...peace out everybody...goodbye…," Jonathan said as he turned off his recording and uploaded it on YouTube. He couldn't keep the tears from spilling, for who knows how many hearts he broke. The comments were already rolling in, some in shock, some in denial, some crying, some furious and want to know who did this to him, and some shouting delirious army as a war cry. Jonathan the went to his social media apps and blocked all of the people who made him feel this way, then laid in bed and cried himself to sleep. His lifetime career, was now put to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **The song that is referenced in this chapter is Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley.**

 **4/21/18: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT PUBLISHING SOONER! Some drama happened between me and my ex who's honestly a huge player and shouldn't be looking for another relationship just to break up and move on days later, and it put me in a really depressed state, but i'm now recovering from it and I feel better than before.**

Jonathan woke up feeling very groggy and as if he didn't sleep at all. He checked his phone to see if he had any notifications, and boy did he have notifications. Most of them were from Luke, who was furious about the situation, and then there were some from blocked numbers. He unlocked his phone and went to Luke's conversation.

Jonathan: Hey Luke…

Luke: If I see ANY of those guys i'm gonna do something that's not pretty!

Jonathan: I don't care Luke, it's over. My lifetime career is over

Luke: This isn't right! You shouldn't have to end the career that you've loved for YEARS because of them. What are you going to do now money wise?

Jonathan: I don't know Luke. I don't know anymore

Luke: Brock and I are going to have a "nice" talk to them. They better be ready. Anyways, i'll talk to you later dude. Don't feel down just because of their words. Someday you'll find someone who appreciates you for your sexuality. Ya know, like a guy who actually has feelings for you and won't joke about it unlike that dickwad Evan

Jonathan: Thanks Luke. See ya

Jonathan set his phone down and stared at the ceiling. What was he going to do about his money situation since he based it around his career that no longer exists? He looked around his room to find anything that he could do job wise. His eyes landed on his guitar and pondered for a moment. He could be famous by playing guitar and singing, but where would he start? Having a brilliant idea, he first grabbed his phone and texted Luke.

Jonathan: LUKE! I HAVE AN IDEA!

Luke: WHAT IS IT? YOU HAVEN'T SOUNDED THIS EXCITED SINCE WHAT HAPPENED!

Jonathan: I'm going to start a singing career. I'll first start singing on the streets and work my way up!

Luke: That's a great idea! Get a hat and set it upside down so then you can earn some kind of money. If I see you i'll hand you some money. I'm rootin' for you brother!

Jonathan: Thanks Luke!

Jonathan turned off his phone, grabbed his guitar and hat, and ran out of the house. He found a crossway with a bunch of people on it, set his hat down and started playing.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in,_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin?_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

As Jonathan was playing, he saw a crowd of people hovering over him with smiles on their faces. He looked at the hat and saw that there was a good amount of money in it. To be honest, he couldn't have been any more happier.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

As soon as Jonathan stopped playing, the crowd started clapping and cheering him on. He stood up and took a bow.

"Thank you everyone! I hope you all like my playing," Jonathan said. The crowd wanted and encore, and so that's what Jonathan gave them. He sang another song and more people started showing up and putting more money in the hat to the point where it was overflowing. He finished his song, collected his hat, and headed home. He took the money out of the hat and started counting how much he made. It was a total of $3000 and he couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. He picked up his phone, took a picture of the money, and texted Luke.

Jonathan: Made $3000 from singing dude!

Luke: You're going to be a legend. I'm waiting for the day when I get to buy tickets to one of your concerts

Jonathan: I haven't even gotten a record label yet, but i'm happy for making this much money. It was a huge crowd!

Luke: Let that talent go somewhere Del. Let this talent be your dream! I'll talk to you later dude

Jonathan: Okay. Peace out

Jonathan set his phone down and went to make himself some food, still thinking about what happened earlier. If he could do that everyday, he'd make as much money as he made doing YouTube. Sure he still felt bad that he left abruptly, but maybe one day he will go back to his loving fans after this situation is cleared up.

If it does clear up.

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, Jonathan ate his food and went on Twitter. He saw many notification from fans who were upset about him leaving YouTube and he couldn't help but feel guilty. However, what's done is done so he scrolled through his feed. He read through some of the fan tweets and read through some of his blocked ones as well. Having had enough, he set his phone down and made a decision to relax for the next couple of days without technology and social media. Of course, he would only check his phone in case if Luke wanted to hang out or needed something from him. Jonathan then decided to get some rest, feeling tired from the exciting day he just had making music and having people enjoy it so much.


End file.
